Love is not logical
by zenee
Summary: (HGDM fanfic. please R&R. will release next chapter if I get reviews, thanks!) In their sixth year, Draco and Hermione see each other in a different light when they are forced to work together. But will they admit it? Will they be willing put aside their
1. Chapter 1 Prologues

IF YOU WANT TO GET THE FULL UNDERSTANDING OF EVERYTHING WITHOUT BEING CONFUSED, PLEASE READ THE LONG AND TEDIOUS CHAPTERS 1 BEFORE GOING ON.  
  
IF YOU WANT TO START THE STORY WHERE THE ACTION BEGINS, START AT CHAPTER 2.  
  
Ok, so as this is my first fanfic, please be bear with me! The first chapter is OPTIONAL, but very helpful in the full understanding of the story. (If you don't read it you might be wondering why Hermione's learning the Dark Arts later on in the story.) Chapter 1 is the Hermione Prologue and Chapter 2 is the Draco Prologue. I'm sorry they're so long and tedious, but I'm planning a lot of plot in this story. Hermione needs a new outlook on life before romance can start, you know.  
  
Chapter 1 – Prologues  
  
The Hermione Prologue  
  
If one word could describe Hermione Granger's relationship with the majority of Hogwarts, it would be misunderstood. As she always got good grades, she was automatically assumed to be a bookworm, with no life other than studying. Sure, she cared about grades, but seriously, she wasn't really interested in the plants that screamed and made disgusting noises in Herbology, and she couldn't care less about relationships between the goblins and giants 23049029384203 centuries ago that Professor Binns droned on endlessly about. So then, the reader asks, why the hell does she go through all the trouble to get her "Outstanding"s?  
  
Ever since she had come to Hogwarts, many Hogwarts students...*cough*Slytherins, had discriminated against muggle-borns as having dirty blood, without enough magic in them to compete with pure- blooded wizards. Since then, Hermione had been determined to show that it didn't make a difference whether you were muggle-born, pure-blooded, or a half-breed: as long as you had magic in you, you could succeed in the wizarding world.  
  
However, she had beyond proved the point to Hogwarts students, teachers, and the O.W.L. examiners, and now, as sixth year started, she knew she had to start thinking about what she wanted to do as a career. Last year during career advice with Professor McGonagall (and one assumption of Hogwarts was correct: Hermione did admire Professor McGonagall to quite an extent), she had had a hard time thinking about what she liked doing. When asked about her favorite experience at Hogwarts, she had to admit that the quest for the Sorceror's Stone, researching about the Basilisk, learning about the real story of Sirius Black, helping Harry train for the TriWizard Tournament (and later on at the end of the year, the adventures at the Department of Mysteries) had completed and fulfilled her existence at Hogwarts. So, it was not surprising that the path she chose was to train for being an Auror, for she had displayed, as Dumbledore had once said, "a cool use of intellect" in situations where other people just crumble under the pressure.  
  
As a result of this decision, Hermione decided to drop all subjects except those that would be necessary in her training. She decided to take, under Professor McGonagall's advice, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and, at Hermione's request, Arithmancy. Now Hermione still had some free time in her schedule. She knew most of it would be dedicated to spending time in the library researching various topics that were not typically covered in her classes. Therefore, she decided to take two extra courses: the Dark Arts and Flying.  
  
Learning and mastering the Dark Arts would help Hermione understand defending herself against them, for one of the most effective ways of defense is to know your enemies' plans and attacks. And her enemies, Voldemort and his army, would be very skillful in the Dark Arts. Dumbledore had always been against learning the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, but an exception he made was to teach those who hoped to be in the Order when they grew up, for it seemed to him that as they had to this point been less successful than Voldemort in building up forces, that they needed to have any sort of advantage possible to prepare for the Voldemort's uprising.  
  
Now Flying, Hermione had thought, may come during missions she might have to do when she joined the Order, so she decided to take a stab at it again. She practiced plenty over the summer at the Burrow, and after weeks of practice, had succeeded in flying at full speed around the Burrow while dodging jinxes aimed at her by the Weasley twins, who were more than glad to help out if they could experiment some new jinxes.  
  
The last thing Hermione had resolved to do at Hogwarts was get a life. She would have more free time now without as many subjects on hand, and she still had a year before N.E.W.T.s. Therefore, she resolved to just concentrate on enjoying life, as she knew acing her classes would be easy, as she had done it so many times before.  
  
And so, with a new outlook on life, Hermione stepped onto the Hogwarts Express armed with a fresh determination and a clear mind.  
  
The Draco Prologue  
  
Draco Malfoy was bored with life. He didn't give a damn about being a Death Eater, and he did not want to be as pitiful as to kiss the robes of a wizard as hideous and twisted as Voldemort. He told his father (who had recently broken out of Azkaban along with the Dementors) this, and of course, the reaction wasn't great. The solution his father came up with was to give him unlimited money, buy him a mini-manor, and isolate him from the family and Voldemort until he graduated from Hogwarts. Lucius decided that if he began to feel the fears of living against the Dark Lord's side, he would then appreciate the advantages being a Death Eater could bring. Draco, of course, took this as an opportunity to enjoy life: get drunk, pick up girls, and slack off. But even that got old after a while. Nothing made him get off his lazy ass except Quidditch, which was pretty much the only thing he did every day, and no one and nothing else made him feel excited, interested, or made him feel any emotion at all. Life sucked. Maybe being tortured a few times by a psycho would liven it up, he thought as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. 


	2. Chapter 2 The story begins

Chapter 2 – The story begins  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny waved to Mrs. Weasley as the Hogwarts Express sped out of the station. Too soon, they encountered the three people they would have liked to see least: Draco Malfoy, along with his henchmen: Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well if it isn't Scarhead with Weasel and Mudblood..."  
  
"Piss off Malfoy." Said Harry calmly.  
  
"You know what, Potface, I don't really feel like it. Perhaps you and your shitface friends should get out of here and stop contaminating the pure air of the wizarding world."  
  
"You'd think knowing scum like you live here you might know that this world's already polluted."  
  
"Manners Potter..." and, as if tearing his eyes away from something he had been looking at, Draco turned swiftly and walked away.  
  
Draco had been surveying the three Gryffindors. Scarhead looked the same as always. Weasel's face was flaming like always, and Mudblood, well...as he looked at her, Draco was entranced. Why? Even he didn't know. She's not that pretty...well her eyes are sparkly and intense, her skin and the rest of her face was more flawless than ever, her hair, which used to resemble a bush, was tamed. It hung in waves unfrizzily about her head, and Mudblood had curves in the right places, even. Well she was a 16 year old girl. But he had met tons of people that would have seemed much more attractive than her, yet once he looked at her, he couldn't stop staring. It was as if he was caught in a spell. He tore his eyes away from her and walked away thinking, maybe if I avoid the Golden Trio, I'll stop thinking all crazy...besides, how could I be attracted to a Mudblood...well, it's about time life had a new twist. Let's see what happens, he decided, thinking in his perverted mind of what kind of relationship could grow between him and Hermione Granger.  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione had glared at Malfoy when he insulted her heritage once again, but before long, she couldn't help admiring his handsome features: his blond hair that hung messily about his face, his sharp gray eyes, his flawless body from Quidditch training. He held himself in a noble way, almost like a prince.  
  
The next instant she felt his eyes onto her, surveying her in a sharp glare, and she glared back intensely, not wanting to let him make her scared of him. And then, in what seemed like less than a second, he had turned sharply away and left, leaving Hermione almost in awe for a split second before she returned to normal. That was weird...she thought. I have to start avoiding him if I feel like this when I see him...but she couldn't help but enjoy the feeling she had when she saw him...she walked away with Harry and Ron wondering if there would even be a possibility that a relationship between them could work out.  
  
"Ugh, double potions to start off the first day...and what's new...it's with the Slytherins." Said Harry.  
  
"At least you have the satisfaction of knowing that you got Malfoy's dad locked up in Azkaban." Replied Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, for a week before he escaped." Said Ron.  
  
"I know, seriously." Said Harry.  
  
"Well still. Oh and here comes the ferret face himself..." she said, lowering her voice.  
  
"Oy. Mudblood." He said sharply.  
  
Hermione, turned towards Harry and Ron, put a finger to her lips. They nodded and ignored him.  
  
"Mudblood." He placed his hand on her shoulder and jerked her around to face him.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he said when she looked at him blankly.  
  
"I'm not sure I know anyone by the name you were calling, Malfoy."  
  
Draco ignored this. "Professor Snape wants a word."  
  
Hermione shrugged off his hand from her shoulder, nodded at Harry and Ron, and turned to the direction of Snape's office. Draco followed, and when she looked at him as if to ask him why he replied coldly,  
  
"It's not just you he wants to talk to, Granger, though I know you like to think you're special, being part of Pothead's Golden Trio, anyway."  
  
"Can it."  
  
"A little feisty, aren't we?" he mocked.  
  
Hermione ignored him as they entered Snape's office.  
  
"Now, I assume you both know that this year you, as the top Potions students selected by Dumbledore, will be taking an advanced Potions course..."  
  
"Where's everyone else who's taking this course?"  
  
"Everyone else? Miss Granger, as insufferable as you are, I did not think you so ignorant as not to know that I do not take just anybody in this course."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"I've only accepted Mr. Malfoy, and under Professor McGonagall's request, you."  
  
"So...there isn't anyone else?"  
  
"When you have decided to stop stating the obvious, please rejoin this conversation. Now as I was saying, you will be taking an advanced Potions course, which means during your Potions lesson while everybody is taking the normal course, you two will be taken to another classroom and given a separate, more challenging assignment. You'd better get used to spending time with each other, because this class will require much effort, and if you attempt to slack off-"he broke off with a smirk, "I will dismiss you immediately."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Today you will begin your course. Here is your assignment on paper. Follow me."  
  
Hermione and Draco followed Professor Snape down to the dungeons where the regular potions class was assembling. Hermione waved to Harry and Ron who looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I'll explain later." She mouthed.  
  
Snape led them down further until they reached a corridor with doors along the sides. He opened the first one to the left and motioned them in.  
  
"When the bell rings, I'll expect a sample of this potion in this flask," he handed them a flask, "and, if anything goes wrong, I'll need a detailed description of what went wrong. I have given you an easy potion to start with, at the headmaster's request." He finished before leaving the room, leaving Hermione and Draco staring at each other.  
  
and Mudblood...easley as the Hogwarts Express sped out of the station. aved to Mrs. Weasley 


	3. Chapter 3 Potions and Chemistry – in mo...

A/N: That was a looong break, sorry. Don't know if anyone even remembers me, but I'm back. Thanks so much Dracoluver2009, fireangel-the-HP-fan, and pandagrrl for reviewing. I really appreciate it. (pandagrrl - I fixed some of the points you made in Chapter 1...I never thought about Hagrid when I first started writing, but I'll see what I can do to tangle him into the plot a little.) Anyway, here goes Chapter 3...  
  
Chapter 3 – Potions and Chemistry – in more ways that one.  
  
"I know I'm good-looking, but you don't have to stare." Malfoy said with a sly smile. Close up, her face was beautiful. Flawless skin and bright brown eyes...rosy cheeks as she took in what he was saying and blushed.  
  
"I was admiring the picture behind you, Malfoy. Don't get your hopes up."  
  
Hermione picked up the paper Snape left on the desk...the Polyjuice Potion, eh? She knew about this and smiled as she recalled her skin sprouting fur...God, it was disgusting.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Malfoy demanded. He was starting to get mad at himself again for thinking so...positively of her. He tried to think of her bad points, but there were none he could think of at the moment.  
  
"Nothing." She said quickly, "Do you want to get the ingredients out of the cabinet, or shall I have to do the whole thing by myself?"  
  
"Nobody gives me orders, Granger." He glared into her eyes, but regretted it at once, for he was entranced again by here mere stare. It made him feel nervous and a bit clammy...I've been with tons of other girls...why should Granger make me feel this way? He thought to himself.  
  
"Fine. Just sit there then, but don't get in the way."  
  
"You think you're so much better than me? Let me remind you that I am in this class with you, and we are both equals, except for the fact that you are a mud-"  
  
"Can it."  
  
"I said not to give me orders." He flamed. How dare she order him around like a house elf? He was a Malfoy.  
  
"I'll give orders to whoever needs them." He's kind of scaring me...she thought.  
  
"What's that?" he pushed her against the wall.  
  
"Are you having hearing issues? I said, I'll give orders to whoever needs them." She replied stubbornly, forgetting that Malfoy was twice as strong as her.  
  
"And tell me, Granger...or, Hermione...would you like to be beat up?"  
  
"You're so uncivilized. I didn't know pure-bloods got their way by muggle-fighting. I'm going to have a lot to tell the rest of the Slytherins..." she taunted him, but couldn't help enjoying the warmth of his body and his steely stare. He was hot. Immediately, she scolded herself for thinking that way. Malfoy isn't my type anyway, he goes for the sluts, not the decent people.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" Malfoy said suddenly.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"It's...you're..."  
  
"What the hell is your problem?"  
  
"I can't help it."  
  
"Apparently!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"I'm not...nnh..."  
  
Hermione felt Draco's smooth lips on her own giving her a warm, tingling sensation...and she immediately felt light-headed...why am I feeling this way...oh well, it feels magical...fuck! I'm kissing Malfoy. Ugh, time to face reality here...  
  
She shoved him away hard, ripping his lips off of hers.  
  
"What the fuck was that?"  
  
Malfoy smirked, "Aren't you happy? Your first kiss was with the hottest guy you'll ever meet."  
  
"Ugh...what did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"What? Any girl would kill to have had that happen Hermione...guess we're on a first name basis now, that kiss bringing us so close, eh?"  
  
"Hell no! You-"  
  
"Stop flirting with me, I know I'm all that, but Hermione, we really should get to work on our potion."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped open, her face in a state of disbelief. What the hell, he was the one...oh well, know what? I'm just gonna do the potion, pretend this never happened. Maybe tomorrow I'll wake up to find that it was a dream.  
As Hermione and Malfoy finished the potion in silence, Malfoy relived the past few moments. Hermione's stare had entranced him once again and turned him to perverted mode. He couldn't help kissing her, and when he did, he had felt so complete, so full of life again...he felt that life never had anything missing. The kiss was an adventure, it was magic, it was everything he wanted from his life. It wasn't just lust and hormones, seriously, he knew the difference from being with so many people...he relived the moment again and again...even when he was just in her presence. Her words and her voice, her expressions...interested him and delighted himto the fullest extent...and...  
  
"Klutz!" Hermione said when Draco had absentmindedly dropped the bottle of whatever he had been holding-he didn't know.  
  
Draco glared and Hermione fell silent. The silence rang loudly in both their ears for the rest of the period. Besides the occasional shuffle, handing of flasks, and...the sneaking glances, Hermione and Draco made no contact.  
  
Professor Snape strode into the room as the bell rang. When he saw the potion perfectly completed on the table, he turned to Malfoy.  
  
"A good day's work Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin." And he strode out.  
  
Hermione had a look of disbelief on her face.  
  
"What the hell was that?" she said.  
  
"What, are you thinking about how hot I am again?"  
  
"No, you perv. If you didn't notice...Ugh, never mind! I'm out." And she turned to leave.  
  
"Without saying bye to me?" he said slyly, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she shoved him off.  
  
"Trying to be tough, as always...but you know you love me." He called out as she walked out the door. "Those stubborn Gryffindors...hot stuff." He muttered to himself with a smile. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Date?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Again, sorry it was a long break, but I have exams this week! (pandagrrl – they were in a separate classroom)  
  
Chapter 4 – The Date?  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and savored the moment, the wind blowing in their face, soaring way above the ground.  
  
"Hermione, watch out!"  
  
Hermione ducked, just as a bludger zoomed past her head.  
  
"Thanks Harry!" she yelled.  
  
"Anytime!" he replied with a smile, cheeks red, hair messed up in a wind-blown look.  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron were playing Quidditch on a lazy afternoon, letting the bludgers fly loose, passing the quaffle to each other while scoring goals and switching teams to defend the hoops against each other, and zooming after the snitch when they spotted it. They played the whole afternoon, and it was getting dark.  
  
"Hey Hermione, Harry and I have tons of work to do from McGonagall,-"  
  
"Go do it, I'll be fine. Here, just put the quaffle back since I can't exactly play myself. I think I'll practice aiming the bludgers through the hoops."  
  
Harry, who had just flown in, said, "I don't think they fit through the hoops."  
  
"Really? Well, we'll have to see." Hermione smacked a bludger towards the hoop at the opposite end. It narrowly missed.  
  
"Darn. That was close. I'll go get-"  
  
"You guys have work to do. Get out of here!" Hermione yelled over her shoulder, speeding after the bludger.  
  
"Alright Hermione. Come to the common room when you're done!"  
  
"I will!" she called back.  
  
Hermione had fun hitting the bludgers at the hoops, though her aim was still in need of some serious work. When she got bored of the bludgers, she'd chase the snitch around without prevail.  
  
"Trying to be like Potface, eh? You love him that much?"  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?"  
  
"It's my field as much as it is yours."  
  
"Whatever, just stay out of my way."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do Granger."  
  
"Not on a first name basis anymore, are we?"  
  
Malfoy smirked. "So you remember. Tell me, do you think about it all the time?"  
  
"Hah! You wish Malfoy. I have better things to do." She said laughing as she raced after the snitch, which had just glinted from the other side of the field.  
  
"Damn she's hot...her smile, the sparkle of her eyes...Ah, shut the fuck up Malfoy..." he said to himself.  
  
"Agh!" Malfoy ducked just in time as a bludger went past his head.  
  
"Watch out!" Hermione yelled as it blazed past him.  
  
"Were you trying to hit me?"  
  
"No, of course not!"  
  
"Granger, don't mess with me..."  
  
"Draco, I didn't try to hit you. My aim's pathetic anyway."  
  
"Trying to get cozy with me? Want to continue what we did the other night?"  
  
"Get out of here, or I will try to hit you!"  
  
"What did I say about giving me-"  
  
"Orders?" Hermione finished.  
  
"So you're trying to piss me off?"  
  
"I wanted to have the field to myself, if you have to know."  
  
"You're stuck up, you little bitch."  
  
"Oh, and you're not? Good one, really." She flashed a smile.  
  
Suddenly, Draco sped towards her and put his hand out.  
  
"Got it!" he showed the snitch in his hand.  
  
"Nice one!"  
  
"Of course." He was so close to her that he could smell the sweet, fresh scent of her hair. Her long lashes fluttered lightly, revealing deep brown eyes.  
  
"Fuck!" Draco cursed as a bludger hit him in the stomache, skimming Hermione's robes.  
  
Hermione suppressed a smile.  
  
"You think it's funny, don't you?"  
  
"No!" she said, obviously lying.  
  
"Ugh..." he groaned.  
  
"Does it really hurt?"  
  
"Well let's see Granger...use that head of yours. A bludger just fucking knocked the wind out of my stomache. Does it hurt?"  
  
"I'm sorry, are you ok?" she said, coming towards him.  
  
"You shouldn't leave bludgers flying around."  
  
"Sorry...but you were in the way-just kidding!" she added as he flashed a glare.  
  
"Here, I'll make up for it." She said, trying to think of what she could possibly give Malfoy.  
  
"You better."  
  
"Here." She handed him the bat. You can hit me back, and we'll be even."  
  
It was Draco's turn to laugh. "You're crazy."  
  
"What, can't bear to hit a girl?"  
  
"I'll tell you what I want from you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"C'mere." He said with a sly smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Closer."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, landed, and stood next to him, feeling his hand hit her butt hard.  
  
"That's a nice piece of ass you have there, Granger." He said, taking off and speeding away on his broom.  
  
"You little bastard!"  
  
"Bastard? No, I'm just hot."  
  
"You're hopeless, really."  
  
"Granger I just like to have fun in life, unlike you."  
  
"Whatever Malfoy. I'm out." Said Hermione turning back towards the castle.  
  
"Hey Granger!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"C'mere."  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
"No really, I want to ask you something."  
  
"Ask from there."  
  
"Granger, you could try to be a little friendlier, you know."  
  
"Why? You're mean as hell to me."  
  
"That's what I want to talk about."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just get over here."  
  
"Fine." Hermione walked back to him.  
  
"You're not that bad, Granger."  
  
"I'm flattered Malfoy."  
  
"I don't think we'd be that bad together, what do you think?"  
  
"I think you're out of your mind."  
  
"Hey, wanna go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow.  
  
"As friends, even though I know you want it to be more, babe." He winked.  
  
"You're a perv Draco. How many girls are you having affairs with right now?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, none. I've been romance-free since the beginning of school. But now that you bring it up, maybe it's time to pick someone up tonight."  
  
"You're disgusting."  
  
"Just kidding. He said.  
  
"We better get back to the castle."  
  
"Wouldn't want to lose precious points now, would we?"  
  
"Shut it."  
  
Once Hermione got back to her common room, Harry and Ron rushed up to her, worried expressions on their faces.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Professor Lupin..." said Harry. "He's missing." 


End file.
